What the Cell Phone Knows: Amanda X Edition
by MissCar
Summary: Sometimes your cell phone knows you better then you know yourself. Character study A/MH and B/D


**Title: What the Cell Phone Knows: The Amanda Something Something Something Tanen Edition**

This is the next edition of the cell phones series. This is essentially a character study utilizing the cell phone.

This one also takes place in the **Gossip Universe **sometime after the first story. The major difference in the Gossip Universe is Amanda and Matt slept together before he left for Africa resulting in her getting pregnant and him coming back to New York. This also means that Daniel and Amanda are no longer together by that point. Also Monique is an OC that was the major catalysts for change in the Gossip Universe AU.

**Pairings: **Amanda/Matt with mentions of past Daniel/Amanda and Betty/Matt along with mentions of present Daniel/Betty

Disclaimer: I do not own _Ugly Betty_ or any other version of the show. This is just a way to release a lot of stress and not cry over the cancellation.

**Rating:** T for language

**Part One:** Friends, Lovers and Everything in Between

She never really had many friends. In high school She had people she gossip with that she didn't even bother saving their names in her brand new cell phone that her father (adopted) got her for bringing up her grades. (They talked about her behind her back anyway.)

There were lots of guys that she "made out" with in the backseat of her dad's car or in the boys locker room. Yet she never saved any of their numbers in her phone. (They never bothered to call her again after they got what they wanted anyway.)

Things really did not change once she became an adult. Gossip friends have their phone numbers written down on stickies that got lost in whatever designer handbag she was using at the moment. Until a year ago, the numbers of people she hooked-up with where hastily written on whatever was on hand with lip liner. (If she even bothered to get a name or number before they did whatever in the men's room.)

Marc was the first friend she ever had that was worth saving their number in her cell. The moment they met she knew that he was her soul mate, but without sex. He is her shopping friend and partner in crime. He's the one who forces her to confront her fears. Almost six years later he is still the first one she calls when things were falling apart.

* * *

Daniel was her first "boyfriend" that she saves his contact information. Although in all fairness he was her boss. He was her first love. The first time around he couldn't even remember what day of the week he slept with her on. She seriously doubted that Daniel even considered saving her number in his phone four years ago.

After the thing with that bitch Sofia, that he almost married, she deleted his contact information to show that she was over him. Then she realized because he was her boss that would not work. She had to program it all back again.

The second time around, they were friends who were just having sex. He would call her to come over more often to hang than anything else. Then again, he did call her Betty in bed at least once.

Overtime he became another one of her friends. His number was the third most frequently to call her behind Marc and Matt. He even called her during the Tyler situation, although that might be because he was hiding from Betty at the time.

Last year he called her about missing Molly or being pissed off that Betty was with Matt again. She was pissed off that Betty was with Matt again. Later on he called her all the time to talk about him being in love with Betty, not that he would acknowledge that was what he was doing.

Now that he was in London he called her to check up on the baby and to complain about Betty wanting to have a purple cappuccino machine in the kitchen.

He also called when he did something stupid and was in need of a good idea for an apology present. She suggested really good European chocolate after his last disastrous mistake.

She is happy there together. She was tired of dealing with lovesick Daniel. She attaches a photograph of Betty and Daniel making out for their home phone number. She uses the picture that Matt took of her saying goodbye to Daniel before he left for London for his personal phone number.

* * *

Betty was the second friend to have her phone number entered in permanently. During the days when she hated her for being Daniel's assistant, she would attach the most horrendous picture she could find of Betty's fashioned disasters. Thinking about it now it was kind of cute and maybe the outfits were not that bad on her. Over time they became really close. Maybe it helped that Betty let her stay at her apartment when she had nowhere else to go.

Their friendship took a hit when Betty went back to Matt just so she would stay away from Daniel. She almost deleted her information after the Bahamas incident but changed her mind. Somehow their friendship survived the last year of boyfriend switching and unplanned pregnancy.

She misses Betty now that she is in London and wished she was back in New York. She knows that she deserves to be an EIC, but don't tell anybody that she's not jealous. That would completely ruin her reputation.

She attached a picture Marc took of the two of them asleep on the couch when they use to live together to Betty's new cell phone number in London. She has been calling Betty a lot lately, mostly to talk about the baby and her new career path.

* * *

When she first added Matt's phone number to her contacts, he was Betty's boyfriend and that hot guy from Marc's YETI class. Later on he became Betty's ex boyfriend and that guy she ate lunch with when Marc was too busy being Wilhelmina slave.

After dozens of lunches he became that guy that she was starting to fall in love with. After the Bahamas incident, he became that prick that broke her heart by going back to a woman who was in love with someone else.

Before he left for Botswana, he became her lover and friends simultaneously. When he first got to Botswana, he was her greatest confidant and she called him all the time. After a misunderstanding he became that dick that got her pregnant and broke up with her because he thought she was with Daniel again.

Now he's the guy that she loves, who is also the father of her baby. He's the guy who calls her 15 times a day to make sure her and the baby are okay. He's the one she calls when her biological father decides he doesn't want the world to know that she is his daughter yet. He's also the one she calls when she wants deep fried pickles with peanut butter. (The baby loves this.)

For his old number in Botswana, she has attached a picture from that weekend they first became lovers. She can't bring herself to delete that phone number. She wonders if they already conceived their child by the time she took that picture.

She has a photograph of him sleeping on the couch with a copy of _Oh Fuck; I Am a Parent Now_ in his hands attached to his home phone number. He's actually terrified about being a dad. Then again she's terrified about being a mom.

For his cell phone number she has a picture of him in the shower. The baby hormones made her do it.

For the wallpaper of her phone she uses a simple picture of Matt with his head resting on her stomach that her friend Monique took the first night that Matt came back to her. That is her favorite picture of all.


End file.
